


Confession

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, in captivity, tells some truths about Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Move towards the light, you can see me better like that ms. Mapp.  
It’ s a pretty face isn’t it?  
No, not anymore. The scar was made by Dolarhyde, not Hannibal.  
His scar is placed lower, and all the way down to my heart.  
Oh yes, should I start from the beginning? It all gets so muddled.  
Before him and after him.  
Would you like to know how he ensnared me?  
My file probably explains it with Stockholm syndrome, captive bonding.  
Would you like me to lie and pretend I don’t love him?  
Perhaps you would.  
He killed Abigail Hobbs while I was watching.  
She was an innocent. Well, almost.  
He slit her throat for my betrayal.  
He knew that would hurt more than the smile he left me with.  
He’s in my head now, whispering words for me to say.  
He killed my colleague Beverly Katz.  
I miss her, but not enough to give him up.  
I don’t really know where he is.  
In a big city is my best guess.  
Enjoying the high life, his tastes have betrayed him before.  
He wanted to kill Alana Bloom, but I stayed his hand for years.  
I gave him up to spare her.  
He was my friend and my psychiatrist.  
You would have trusted him too, with your life.  
No, I didn’t leave him.  
He left me.  
He said: “It’s her life or you go.”  
So I left.  
He’s with your friend agent Starling now.  
If you find her, don’t blame her.  
I know what he can make people do.  
I’m sure she believes he loves her.  
I let him kill people.  
He still lives in my head.  
What he’s saying?  
Oh words of love and death. He deals in absolutes.  
I love him.  
I think he once loved me.  
Now he amuses himself with her.  
The novelty might wear off.  
Or not.  
I’ll stay here with my ghosts and rot.  
Do I think he’ll free me?  
Oh my dear Ardelia, I don’t know.  
Perhaps.  
I hope you will find your friend.


End file.
